ACTG 265 is a controlled study of the safety and efficacy of two doses of live attenuated varicella vaccine in asymptomatic or mildly symptomatic children with HIV infection. The treatment arm of this study closed to accrual of patients in March 1998; the control arm closed to accrual in July 1998. All study subjects will be followed for 3 years. Varicella vaccine was safe in this patient population.